Tomboy
by ItsSophie8
Summary: Danielle, or Dani as she prefers, has always been a tomboy. She hung out with guys and played sports guys played and on the girls side she was pretty much an outcast with only one girl friend. So when a boy falls in love with her, something she has never really felt, what will she do? an Imprint story.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT! But I'm sure you knew that already. **

Chapter 1

I've never really been a girly girl. At all. I was the little girl who hung out with boys, wore boy clothes, and played boy sports that girls shouldn't play because it was too dirty. Now I'm fifteen and I play baseball, football, and soccer. I also have a group of boys that I hang out with. I never really talk to the girls here, and if they do happen to talk to me they would be say something like, "Hey Dani! You hang out with boys a lot, do they ever talk about me?" or, "Dani, has Josh ever mentioned if he likes my makeup?" sometimes even, "Hey! Has Joey mentioned if he thinks I should change my hair?" Ugh. It's literally the most annoying thing in the world. I do have one girl friend. Nicole, or as she prefers Nikki. She is a genius and when we were ten and they wouldn't let me on the football team she made this huge petition and all sorts of stuff and she wrote me a speech that we read to the principal. I've known her since before we were born.

Anyway today was Monday, the most dreaded day of the week. It was snowing so early football practice was cancelled. I'm surprised we even have school today; they will probably let us out if it gets worse. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail. I put on some jeans that sadly had huge holes in them so I'm probably going to freeze to death. I put on a long sleeved white T-shirt and my thick red sweatshirt that I absolutely adored. My phone flashed and I grabbed it. _Seth- Were HERE appeared on the screen. _I grabbed my backpack and raced out the door yelling, "MOM I'M LEAVING! SETH'S MOM IS GIVING ME RIDE!" She didn't answer. Whatever. I ran up to their big silver car and jumped inside.

"Hi Dani," Sue said. "Hey Sue," I said smiling at her. She looked kind of sad and as we were driving she kept glancing at Seth and sighing. Huh, wonder what that is about. I turned to him, "Did you finish your History homework?" I asked sweetly. He rolled his eyes at me, "Dani you can't copy it," he said happily. "Damn you and your good boy act," I said kicking his leg. I expected a, "Danielle!" from Sue but she just looked at Seth and sighed again. "Dani if you maybe oh I don't know did your work you wouldn't have to ask me every day," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Nikki will let me copy," I said sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed. "Were here," Sue said and we jumped out of the car.

We were greeted by a rush of cold air and a face full of snow. Seth however didn't seem cold at all. That was a little weird because he was always so skinny that he got cold easily. I mean he wasn't skinny anymore, but still. I grabbed his hand and we ran inside. "Dude, I think you've got a fever," I told him and he shook his head. "No I feel fine!" "Of course you do," I swear sometimes that boy was just too happy. I looked around the empty hallway, and a girl came running down the halls. She looked at us, "First bell rang," she said and ran into a classroom. Seth's eyes went wide and he ran at full speed, surprisingly faster than normal, while I followed at my own pace. Second bell came and went, but I was only like two minutes late.

"Mrs. Thatcher, you're late," Mr. Berry said. "Thanks Mr. Berry, I wouldn't have guessed without you. I now know why you're the teacher," I said and I heard the class laugh. He glared at me and I gave him my signature evil smile. He rolled his eyes and turned to the board. "Pull out your homework and we'll go over it," he said writing the first question on the bored. Thank goodness.

My classes passed quickly as a flash. Almost all the teachers hated me, but it's not like they could do anything to me except send me to the principal who loves me. I mean despite my lack of participation and homework I'm a genius and a straight A student. I walked down to the cafeteria after changing out of my gym clothes and ran to the back of the line. After who seemed like hours I grabbed my tray and ran to slide into the seat next to Nikki and the boys. But of course Sadie Hills had to cut me off before I could get to them. "Hey Dani!" She said sweetly. "Hey Sadie," I said trying to find my happy place. "So you like hang around Seth a lot, right?" she asked. Oh not again. "Yeah," I said dully. "So does he like ever like talk about me?" she asked. I almost forgot to answer; I was counting how many times she said like. "Sorry Hills," I said pushing past her and moving towards my table.

As soon as I sat down Nikki asked, "So what did Slutty Sadie want?" she asked. Now you shouldn't judge her for calling Sadie that. She wore skirts that barely cover her butt and tight, low cut shirts. We didn't have a dress code here… I turned to Seth and said, "Well it appears that Sadie like totally has a like huge crush on you!" I said. Everyone laughed and Seth's eyes got big, "Really?" he asked. And I nodded. "Anyway on to more important matters," I said, "Did you see how the Seahawks creamed the 49ers?!" It went on like that until the end of lunch, Nikki occasionally adding which players she thought were hot.

When the bell for 4th period normally rang it was replaced by the secretariat announcing that school was ending early. The hall was full of YES'S and WAAAWHOO'S! The secretariat then announced that if we had a phone we should call our parents to come and pick us up. I sighed and grabbed my cell, dialing Mom's number. "Dr. Thatcher, how may I help you," she answered. "He mom, its Dani I was-," I started to say but she cut me off. "Sweetie I'm working, you know you're not supposed to call me when I'm at work," she said. "I know mom, but school is being let out early and I was wondering if you could pick me up?" I asked. I knew the answer before she even said it. "I'm sure your sister can give you a ride, honey I really have to go," she said. "Never mind, I'll just catch a ride with Nikki," I said with a sigh. "That's great, love you, bye," she said. "Love yo-," but she had already hung up. I sighed and went to go find Nikki.

When I finally found her I practically begged for a ride, she of course agreed adding that I could probably stay over since with this weather we probably wouldn't be having school tomorrow. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and followed Nikki outside to her mom's waiting car. "Hey Connie," I said when I got into the nice warm car. Yeah I was on first name biases with most of my friends' parents. "Hey Dani, hey pumpkin," she said sweetly. They best part about going over to Nikki's is that since I spend the night there so much, I have half my wardrobe there and all my bathroom stuff.

When we tumbled into her room she looked me dead in the eye and told me to sit down. Ok, serious face on, I sat down in her big fuzzy blue chair and looked at her. "What?" I asked. "Ok, so don't yell at me but…" she closed her eyes and didn't finish. "NICOLE TALIA SANDERS WHAT IS IT!" I screeched. She took a deep breath, "I kinda sorta of like like Seth," she said shutting her eyes tight again. "Oh, well you didn't have to be so melodramatic about it," I said, laughing. She opened one eye then opened the other, "You're not mad?" she asked. "No, number 1: I knew it, and number 2: It's not that big of a deal," I said laughing harder. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and started hitting me with it screaming, "NOT FUNNY DANI! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!" I just kept laughing and suddenly I heard her laughing and falling to the ground next to me, "You know I liked him even before he got ten times hotter," she said and I sat up and looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Hotter? Since when was he hot?" I asked. "Since always you just don't notice because you're always hanging out with him. And haven't you seen how big he's gotten? He must've grown a foot!" she said. "Huh. I guess the boy finally hit puberty. Hey maybe this year he won't be a benchwarmer!" I said smiling. "What's that?" she asked and rolled my eyes.

**SOOOOO that was chapter 1 of Tomboy, what did you think? PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW. It's really easy; I don't see why you wouldn't. I mean you can even do it if you don't have a fanfic account sooo. Yeah, I REFUSE TO UPDATE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS! Please!  
**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Sophie**


End file.
